


When The Weather is Good Enough

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brace yourself cheesiness is coming, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, OngNiel is together, Ongniel, PanWink - Freeform, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, from Guanlin's POV, hinted Deephwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: Lai Guanlin and Park Jihoon binge-watching Goblin series together.And cuddling.On Guanlin's bed.





	When The Weather is Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when WANNA ONE got three days off?   
> And remember when Guanlin said that he was watching Goblin for learning Korean, and the hyung help him the most with his Korean is Jihoon? That's where my idea came from. 
> 
> Officially it was Minhyun, Jinyoung, Daehwi, Ong, Daniel, Jihoon and Woojin who stayed on the dorm during the three days off. There wasn't any official news about Guanlin (maybe he's back to CUBE dorm?) but for the sake of PanWink binge-watching Goblin together, here it is.
> 
> P.S. Un-betaed as ever. Pardon the typos and bad grammars XDXD

* * *

 

“Are you cold?” was the first question Guanlin asked after he realized the older male shivered beside him. Jihoon pursed his lips, looked so unbearably cute as the brunette nodded slowly, and Guanlin hushed his stupid heartbeat to calm down. The two of them sat side by side on Guanlin's single bed, propped with huge hugging plushies, Guanlin's laptop sat on top huge Ryan plush they borrowed without permission from Jaehwan's bed.

 

On the paused screen, dressed in red suit and matching long pants, the Goddess Samshin warned the Goblin that Eun Tak need to pull the sword immediately. _“_ _She was born to pull out your sword – no, you gave her that fate. She will become useless if she doesn’t do what she was born to do as there will be no reason for her existence. If she fails to pull out the sword, she will continue to face death”_

 

“Come here,” Guanlin signaled the Maroo Ent. trainee to move closer to him, offering the older male his spare fleece sweater plus a share of his blanket. Jihoon complied and scooted over—wore the oversized sweater before practically leaned on Guanlin torso, the CUBE trainee wrapped one of his arm around him, half-embracing the other male. Jihoon bundled himself with his share of the blanket, and let a faint chuckle.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It smelled like you,” Jihoon replied, his manner was lax and languid, slowly rested his head on Guanlin's torso as he clicked on the play button to un-pause the scene, “It smelled nice, I love it.”

 

_And I love you_ , Guanlin almost blurted out. His chest felt tight as his heartbeat went wilder and he tried his best not to—afraid the older male could hear the loud thumping. Guanlin didn't know what Jihoon meant with the blanket smelled like him—was it his cologne or his shampoo or maybe his bodywash? They were using the same bodywash brand, but Jihoon smelled really sweet: like strawberry and pear and the flowers of spring. It was intoxicating and Guanlin love how Jihoon emitted the alluring scent.

 

“Oh no, now Eun Tak know—” Jihoon gasped as the Grim reaper informed the heroine about the Goblin's fate if she withdraw the sword from the immortal's chest. Guanlin's breath hitched as Jihoon hold his arm, the latter's fingers laced onto his own. Jihoon gave him a light squeeze, “Damn, I think we'll need some tissues for the later scenes, just like before...”

 

Indeed, they were bawling their eyes out since the first episode: young Eun Tak bid farewell to her mother's spirit and the sad scene was absolutely tear-jerking. Jihoon cried first, saying that he missed his own mom; then Guanlin cried as well since he missed his family. It was kinda awkward when they cried together for the first time, but later they just shrugged it off. They just continue watching the drama series together; binge-watching the show since their first day off.

 

Guanlin remembered the beginning of their precious three days really well: their manager told them that they got three days off, and seriously it felt like a miracle. After all, their crammed schedule was filled to the brim with Energetic promotions and series of ads and more photoshoots. Some of them even got ill and hospitalized due the hectic schedule—most of them lost their weight thanks to the lacks of sleep with no proper eating.

 

Seongwoo-hyung even joked that they almost transformed into pale faced zombies with terrible eyebags, chanting _sleep sleep sleep_ instead of _brains_ ; so yes, with bold and underlined capital _**PLEASE**_ : they do need that off days.

 

“The one without schedules may go home,” Their manager stated, “The one with schedules need to stay at the dorm though.”

 

Guanlin didn't have any schedules, but he decided to stay at WANNA ONE dorm. His family home was located in Taiwan, after all—and he shared his CUBE dorm with several other trainee. Staying at WANNA ONE dorm seemed to be the best option: equipped with the latest game consoles, limitless wi-fi connection, full functioning air conditioner and fridge filled with sponsored food and drinks (including packs of Hite Beer, the one Jisung-hyung warned the maknae line using his strict mother hen mode before leaving the dorm: _No underage drinking, you hear me Kids? Good, here's some banana milk for you guys._ )

 

Then, it seemed like another miracle when Jihoon decided to stay as well, accepting Guanlin's plea to binge-watching Goblin drama series with him. “I want to learn Korean more,” Guanlin tried his best to explain, “I won't watch the one with the English subtitle, so I could practice my hearing. But there were words and Korean culture that I'm not familiar with, so I need help with those.”

 

“Sure,” Jihoon just laughed, “Why not.”

 

So here are them now, on the dawn of their second day—missed their precious sleep because none of them could resist the temptation of the cliché _just another one episode then we'll stop_. They were sharing an earphone, since Guanlin insisted he could hear more clearly using an earphone and the other members need their sleep: Minhyun and Woojin were asleep on their own share of bunkbed, leaving the two of them immersed together on the drama.

 

The one who went home from their room was Jaehwan, along with Jisung and Sungwoon from the other rooms. Until several hours ago, Minhyun was playing video games with Jinyoung—and turns out Jinyoung was super terrible on the racing game. Daehwi keep laughing and teasingly scolded his roommate, “Aigoo, you went to the opposite way...!”

 

The OngNiel couple though, kept themselves on their room since the early afternoon and no one dared to approached their room. “Just don't,” Woojin warned them, a trace of crimson still lingered on his cheeks when he dashed into their own room, “I passed near their room when I went back from the bathroom and accidentally heard something that I really rather don't hear at all. OMG the bed-creaking was surely loud...”

 

So when the couple went out from the room hours later for a quick snack on the kitchen, waving hi to Guanlin and Jihoon whom restocked some snacks for the night, not a single soul dared to ask them what the two of them doing behind the closed door. It was super obvious from their flushed, debauched appearance; Daniel got several clawing marks on his back, peeked through his half-buttoned shirt when he poured some juice into the cups. They giggled together; Seongwoo leaned on Daniel's side, the crimson marks scattered wildly on his neck and collarbones, down to his torso that covered with Daniel's shirt he wore. Then they went back to their room, Daniel's hand circled Seongwoo's hips possessively, the crisp _click_ from the lock sound heard right after the door was closed.

 

“Let's pretend that we didn't see that at all,” Jihoon blushed, stared at their microwave like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Okay,” Guanlin nodded. Their salted caramel popcorn was just start popping inside the bag, and it felt like an eternity before they could dashed back to their room. _The OngNiel couple was totally wild off-cam,_ he thought as he tried his best to brushed some wild imaginations away. _And it's not like I'm jealous of how open they show off their relationship to the other members, not at all—_

 

A faint sob brought Guanlin back from his reminiscence. The tears rolled down to Jihoon's cheeks as another tear-jerking scene displayed on the screen. The soundtrack was beautiful and haunting, tugged their heart string on the right way. Guanlin took some piece of tissue paper from the box and gave them to Jihoon wordlessly. The older male took it and sobbed some more.

 

“There, there...” Guanlin patted the latter's hair using his other hand, careful and gently—the brunette's locks felt soft and fluffy on his fingertips. Being emotional and sleepy in the same time wasn't a good combo, and soon Jihoon sneaked his arms around Guanlin's waist when the ending credit finally showed up.

 

“It was your fault that I cried so much,” Jihoon pretended to pout. Guanlin laughed, “Sorry, Hyung.”

 

“Seriously, we need to sleep though.”

 

“Yeah, it's morning already. Let's sleep,” Guanlin still patted Jihoon's hair, didn't want to let go, “We could continue the series later after breakfast.”

 

“Hmmm,” Jihoon nodded. And a moment later when Guanlin stopped patting his hair, “Don't stop.”

 

“Hyung?”

 

“It felt nice,” Jihoon mumbled, sleepy as his eyes closed. The older male rubbed his cheeks on Guanlin's chest, “And you are warm. I like this position.”

 

_Me too_ , Guanlin thought, _though it felt like my chest will burst open soon—my poor heart was beating too fast already._

 

Guanlin hesitantly put his laptop aside, plopped themselves to the mattress; Jihoon half sprawled atop of his body, the older male's legs tangled with his own. Guanlin pulled the blanket to cover both of their bodies. “Let me sleep here,” Jihoon mumbled softly, and Guanlin _just_ put his fingers back to the latter's hair: stroking the soft locks in slow, repeated pattern. _Pat pat pat— Pat pat pat—_

 

It didn't take long for Jihoon to soundly asleep, his breath was steady—warm against Guanlin's skin. Holding the boy he pursued since their P101 days, Guanlin let a soft sigh. _I wondered if you know my feelings, about how much I love you._

 

"Maybe not as long as one day after one hundred years,” He whispered, faint and almost inaudible, “...but when the weather is good enough, I hope I will be able to tell you that you are my first love, Hyung..."

 

What the seventeen years old didn't know though: in the darkness, a smile formed on Jihoon's face, accompanied with dust of pink on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I came to love PanWink thanks to WANNA ONE GO.   
> Man, they need more fanfics. PanWink is too cute!
> 
> Oh, and could you guess which episode they watched on the story? #wink


End file.
